Presently, telecommunications service providers utilize different service application platforms in their networks in order to provide various services to a given call. For example, upon receiving a call signaling message, a servicing creation system (SCS) server node in a provider's network may send a message or forward a call signaling message (or an encapsulated version) to a plurality of service application platforms. More specifically, the message is sent to the service applications in a predefined order. After one service application platform has processed the message (e.g., invoked the service), the message is forwarded to the next service application platform according to the predefined order. Unfortunately, this configuration for distributing the call signaling message to each service application requires that each service platform is equipped with some form of intelligence so that the services applied to the call may be kept track of. In addition, because each service application platform may be required to provision the service platform subsequently accessed with failure scenarios, additional resources may be needed to provide the service platforms with the requisite processing power. Moreover, communications conducted among the service platforms typically require the involvement of non-standard signaling, which can give rise to communications and compatibility problems that may otherwise be avoided.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for applying multiple communications services to a call.